


Just Checking In

by burner-phone (Genius_Emma)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy being an asshole, Brain Damage, Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual conflict, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Steve Harrington, Slow Burn, Slowest Burn, Steve's absent parents, the kids being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_Emma/pseuds/burner-phone
Summary: After everything, you couldn't help but worry about the mental state of Steve Harrington





	1. Chapter 1

When everything had quieted, Steve had called you that night from the Byers place. He hadn’t a clue who else would have picked him up at 2 am, his parents were out of town, and his friends were on holiday. But he called you, since you had been there when he’d gone through all the shit from last year.

But finally the nightmare was over. That kid, Eleven, had closed the whatever gate, and all the kids were safe. Everyone was waiting at the Byers apartment, cleaning up cuts, nosebleeds, and the wrecked apartment. Billy Hargrove had driven off with Max and his car, giving Steve a glare before doing so. And so the rest of the kids waited, huddled around what was left of the kitchen table. The adults were in the living room, placing various calls and talking in hushed voices. Jonathan and Nancy were up in Jonathan’s room, leaving Steve to wander around the rest of the place. Every once in a while he heard a car drive up, and he’d go to the nearest window, trying to see if it was you, and when it wasn’t he resumed pacing.

When you had gotten the call your heart had started racing and you gasped when you stepped in the apartment and saw his face all bruised. Someone else had cleaned out the dried blood, taping bandages over the worst of it, Joyce probably, but you couldn’t help running a hand over them, wincing.

“Hey. You came.” Was all he could say.

“Of course I did. Let’s get you home.” You glanced around, taking in the damage and the huddled groups. Mike, Will, and Eleven were the only ones left, and Mike waved a small goodbye to Steve as he followed you out the door.

The car ride was silent, Steve staring absently out the window.

“So what- what happened to you?” Your eyes darted over to him.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.” You rolled your eyes. “I’ve heard all about those weird kids and what they did last year.”

“Hey! They’re not weird.” Steve raised his voice, giving you a hard look. “They’re just kids. And they’ve been through a lot.”

“Like what?” You countered. “Tell me.”

Instead Steve shook his head and was silent the rest of the drive.

When you pulled up to his house, he murmured a brief “thanks” and got out. You watched him walk to the door, then turn around and beckon to you. A little confused, you joined him.

“Can you- not mention this. Like ever. To anyone. This-” He gestured to you, then your car. “This did not happen.”

“Yea of course. Secret’s safe with me. One condition though.” You crossed your arms.

“What?” He sighed.

“One day when you’re not on the verge of collapsing, you explain to me what the fuck happened tonight and what part you had in it.”

“Yea whatever. Goodnight (name).” He didn’t even look at you as he left you alone on his stoop.

~~~

~~~   
  
The next day Steve wasn’t at school. A combination of curiosity and worry had prompted you to drop by his house that afternoon. No one else was home, and you knew Nancy wasn't going to check on him. It wasn't her responsibility anymore.

You knocked twice with no answer, then walked in yelling for Steve.   
  
“Fucking hell I'm right here.” He sat up from his position on the couch. “Everything ok?”   
  
“I’m checking if you’re ok.” You walked over to him, dropping your bag on a chair.   
  
“I’ve been- great. Absolutely fantastic.” He flung his hands up in the air.   
  
“Are you sure-? you weren’t at school.” You raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Yea- yea- I'm all good.” He rubbed his temple and it was then you noticed how deflated his hair was. “Not much sleep and I just couldn’t go and see them- together-” He made a face, then looked like he regretted it.

“I guess the worst part is that she seems happier.”   
  
Your heart crumbled to rubble at how small and vulnerable he seemed. Here was King Steve, as Billy Hargrove had called him, sitting in his house alone, looking on the verge of tears because of some girl who'd dumped him. Though to be fair, Nancy Wheeler wasn't just “some girl”.   
  
“It’ll be ok Steve.” You murmured. “You’ll find someone else, someone better.”   
  
“Yea but it hurts.” He shook his head. “It fucking hurts and I don’t know what to do about it. And on top of that I get attacked again by those fucking demodog things.” He visibly shuddered. “Everything was fine, I was going to fix things with Nancy and then it was all like ‘come on Steve I’ll explain on the way’ and suddenly I'm stressed as hell and then I’m keeping track of 4 kids and we’re all about to die and then I try to keep them safe and they don’t LISTEN!”   
  
Your eyes darted to the corner, where you finally noticed the empty beer bottles and cans, thankfully none of the bottles were broken.   
  
“Alright Steve-” You stepped forward, grabbing his wrists to keep him in place. “It’s ok. I’m sure the parents of every one of those kids appreciate that you got their children home safe and in one piece. I’m sure even Nancy appreciates that you kept her brother safe.” Steve nodded along to your words.   
  
“You did a good thing Steve, several good things.”   
  
“Then why can’t I sleep?” He tore out of your grip, running hands through his hair again. “Dammit I can’t stay asleep for more than half an hour without waking up because I feel like those- those things are coming after me again and I can’t do anything to stop them and they’ve killed the kids and there’s nothing I can do and-”   
  
“Steve,” Your tone was gentle as you took a seat beside him. “Take a deep breath.” You coaxed him into lying down, and you ran fingers through his hair.   
  
“Whatever those things are, they’re not coming after you or the kids anymore. You’re safe here. You’re safe here with me.” Your voice was low, and you managed a smile even though questions burned your lips.   
  
Steve stared blankly up at you, but soon closed his eyes and let himself be lulled to sleep by the combination of your calming words and the feeling of your fingertips running over his scalp.   
  
You couldn’t just leave him like this, so you gave your parents a quick call, saying you were at your friend Sarah’s house, then set to work.   
  
By the time Steve woke up, the beer containers were disposed of, the dishes were clean, and you had ordered a pizza, the arrival of which was what finally woke him.   
  
“What- what’s going on?” He wasn’t hungover, but he felt like shit.   
  
“I’m sorry-” You set the pizza on the table. “I didn’t feel like leaving alone while drunk so I- I cleaned up a little. And this is for you.”   
  
“(Name), you didn’t have to.” He joined you at the table, glancing from the pizza to the empty sink.   
  
“Don’t worry about it.” You shook your head and resumed the paper you were writing. “Someone should have checked in on you. And Nancy obviously-”   
  
“Let’s- not mention Nancy.” He took a piece of pizza. “And thank you for this. Thank you for- for being here. I didn't know who else to turn to.”   
  
“It’s no big deal. We’re friends, even if we have gone different paths” You smiled up at him.   
  
“Yea.” He smiled back. “That's one way of saying it.”   
  
Steve managed to draw you away from your work long enough to watch a movie with him, which turned into several movies. He didn’t remember who had moved first, but he’d wrapped an arm around your shoulder, then you moved to lean against his chest. By the third movie the two of you were a tangled mess of limbs, and your head was tucked under his chin.   
  
The third movie ended, and you sat back, detangling yourself from Steve. A thick silence fell over you, the air seemed solid.   
  
“You going home?” He asked, his voice quiet.   
  
“I-” You faltered. You didn’t want to. “If you want me to I will.”   
  
“I don’t want you to.” Steve shook his head. And when he saw your raised eyebrow he backtracked. “Ok not for the reason you think. I just don’t want to be alone. You’ve been, absolutely amazing. And I actually feel tired, maybe with you here I can sleep through the whole night.”   
  
“It’s ok. I can stay on the couch. My parents will just assume I slept over Sarah’s house.   
  
“Clothes-” Steve gestured at your outfit. “You’ll need clothes-”   
  
“I’ll leave a little early and go home and change before going to school.” You shrugged.

  
“Alright then.” A smile broke across your face, at his agreement, a smile Steve returned. “Another movie?”   
  
“Why the hell not.”   
  
You fell asleep on Steve, your head tucked in the crook of his neck. He switched the tv off, then shifted slowly, trying not to wake you. He hesitated for a moment before placing a small kiss on your temple, his small way of thanking you for everything. You were warm against him, and he found himself drifting off.   
  
And every time he woke from nightmares, he’d hold tighter to you, a reminder that it was all over and that he was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

“Hey. Hey you.” A soft murmur woke you. “You’re gonna be late.” Your eyes fluttered open to see an unfamiliar ceiling above you.

“What the-” You shot up, elbowing something soft under you and staring around.

“Ow! Jeez.” Steve slid out from underneath you, putting a hand over his stomach. “Morning to you too.”

“Sorry. Reflex.” You adjusted your clothes, grabbing your coat from the floor.

“Last time I share a couch with you.” Both of you were standing, sharing a look that promised the events of last night wouldn’t be disclosed to anyone. Steve’s hand twitched, as if he wanted to reach out to you, but instead he closed his eyes, running the hand through his hair.

“I’m going now. See you at school.” You shrugged, turning away to gather your papers and eventually shoving them into your bag. They crumpled, the only sound in the thick silence.

“Yea. See you there.”   
  


Steve had promised to pick up Dustin that morning, the kid making a comment as soon as he got into the car.

“Steve you look like crap.”

“Thanks Dustin. Good morning to you too. Really loving the confidence boost.” Steve ran a hand through his hair, realizing he’d forgotten to put any product in it. He swore under his breath, and swore again once he realized his cheek still had a visible split surrounded by a deep purple bruise. He had to hand it to him, Hargrove could really throw a punch.

“Wow forgot the Fawcett spray and everything. You having girl problems or something?”

Steve turned and gave him a “shut up right now or get out of my car” look.

“Ha! Steve’s having more girl problems. Man you’re super unlucky.” Dustin laughed. Steve rolled his eyes, envious of the kids innocently hilarious take on the situation.

His head hurt, probably because he was hungover.

“Hey Dustin- have you been having any nightmares?” He glanced down at the curly haired boy, trying to not look as dead as he felt.

“Why?” They passed the road to the lab, and Steve swore a shiver ran down his spine.

“I don’t know, maybe because you just went through a traumatic event in the past couple days, you and your friends almost died? Things that would give normal kids nightmares?”

“You’re so dramatic.” Dustin sighed. “Yea. A few. Nothing I can’t handle.”

Steve nodded. “If it gets bad, call me.”

“Don’t know your number.”

They pulled up to the school, and Steve pulled an old speeding ticket out from his glove box, turning it over to the blank side. Long been paid for, he’d never had the chance to throw it out.

“Got a pen?” He was handed a sharpie dug up from Dustins backpack. The pen clicked and scribbled across the paper only to be interrupted by a bang on the front of his car. “The fuck?” He glanced at Dustin, who looked terrified, then out the windshield.

 

Billy Hargrove leered back.

“Goddammit I don’t have time for this.” He sighed, shoving the paper into Dustin’s hands. “Scram kid I don’t need to be in another fight.” But even as Dustin left the car, joining Max who was standing timidly on the sidewalk, Billy was already outside the driver’s side window, rapping on the glass.

“Go away.” Steve groaned.

“What’s a matter Steve? Afraid I’ll beat you up again?” Billy smirked.

“No- I just don’t feel like wasting my energy staring at your ugly ass face.” Steve shook his head. “Get off my car.”

“Like you’re one to talk. Even after knocking the shit out of you, you still don’t know your place.” Billy shook his head, arms crossing around his chest. “You’re asking for it again.”

In response Steve pushed the car in gear, leaving Billy and the kids in the dust.

 

School was a blur to him, and he didn’t see you until the end of the day when the bell rang and he saw you walking with Billy Hargrove, flashing him a smile.

Anger flared through him, but he kept quiet and went to pick up Dustin, Lucas, and Max. He didn’t control you. Hell, you two weren’t even together.

“Hey Steve. Thanks for picking us up. You still look like crap.” Dustin said cheerily.

“Again Dustin, lovely afternoon, loving the confidence boost.” He rolled his eyes and kicked the car in gear. The gang were meeting at the Byers house to see Eleven.

“So how was school?” Steve turned the conversation back towards them. All of them answered at once, but from what Steve picked out, Dustin had knocked over a beaker in his science class, Lucas had gotten back a 100% on a test, and Max had failed the same test apparently. Steve couldn’t hide a smirk as Lucas offered to help her, but it died when he pulled into the Byers driveway.

The two boys got out and sprinted up the driveway, but Steve got out and grabbed Max before she could go after them. She stared up at him expectantly, blue eyes analyzing for what he might say to her.

“Billy treating you ok?” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. The air was chilly, and both of them could see their breaths puffing before them.

“For the most part.” Max nodded, giving him a small smile.

“If he lays another fucking finger on you without your permission, you call me. Don’t care if it’s 3am and or he’s left you in the middle of nowhere. You call me and I’ll come get you. Tell Dustin to give you my number.” He nodded, turning to get back into his car.

But before he could Max wrapped her arms around him, squeezing lightly, before turning and running into the house. Steve couldn’t help but manage a small smile staring after her.

 

He passed out as soon as he got home, and when he woke up the blurry numbers on the clock read 6:42. His headache from earlier had turned into what felt like Billy beating him up all over again. The only painkiller in the house was his mom’s Midol. He vaguely wondered if he should call you.

“(Name)? It’s uh- Steve. Do you have any advil?” The phone was in his hand, number dialed, before he’d fully processed the decision.

“Excuse me? This is (Name)’s mother. Who are you and why are you calling my daughter?”

“Fuck.” The phone slammed back on the receiver.

  
  


“Honey?” Your mom turned to you, her face bordering on a scowl. “Who is Steve?”

“Shit.” You murmured, standing from the dinner table.

“(Name)! Explain this right now!” Your father ordered, also standing from the table. You sighed. Of all the times, why did Steve choose now, dinner when your father was home from D.C.? Your mother tried to grab you, but you dialed back before she could.

Ring. Ring. No answer.

“Shit. Fuck. Fuck.” You turned around. “I’m really sorry, I think I have to go-”

“You’re not going anywhere until you explain this.” Your mother’s stern gaze held you in place. Inhaling a deep breath, you stared her in the eye.

“Steve is my friend and he got into some trouble recently, and I need to go check on him.”

“What kind of trouble? Doesn’t he have parents that check on him?” Your mother tried to lead you back to the table.

“Some guy from school beat Steve up. School bully I think.” You made a mental note to extract more information from Steve later. “And his parents are away in California.”

“Susan the kids parents are none of our business.” Your father interjected. “And you are not leaving this house. Go to your room.”

“What?” You exclaimed, but your mother marched you up the stairs. “This is bullshit. Bullshit! He’s by himself and I’m worried about him!”

But your room door closed, and you flopped back on your bed, sighing.

“Steve for the love of god please don’t hurt yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another one because first chapter got popular! Comments and kudos fuel my existence.


	3. Chapter 3

A car pulled into the Harrington driveway. Minutes later sirens filled the streets of Hawkins, flashing lights waking everyone in the vicinity of the house.

Which was not you.

You slept peacefully that night, on the other side of town, only to arrive at school amidst confusion and murmured rumors.

Steve wasn’t there.

So you asked the people who might have a clue.

“Oh you didn’t hear?” Nancy had frowned.

“Someone was taken to the hospital from the Harrington’s last night. Probably Steve.” Jonathan added, Nancy nodding along.

“He might have a concussion from Billy.”

Your fists clenched as you processed the information.

Yesterday Billy didn't seem anymore than a kid with anger issues from a bad home life. But he had made himself a target in your mind, a target of what, you didn't know.

Nancy looked sympathetic, and Jonathan looked worried. You held your face expressionless, and thanked them for the information.

First thing when the bell rang, you made a beeline for Steve’s house, anxiety growing about what you would find there.

You were going slow down his street, counting the houses until his.

A bike bell sounded, catching your attention.

It was the kids you'd seen that night, and a few of them were waving to get your attention.

You pulled over, stepping out onto the pavement.

“Hey!” The tallest one with the darkest hair, Nancy’s brother, what was his name? “You're friends with Steve. Where is he?”

“Look I know probably as much as you do.” You shrugged. “An ambulance came here last night.”

The kids murmured, what were there 5 of them total? A mental count concluded yes 5.

“We were going to Steve’s house, see what the hell happened.”

“Exactly where I was headed.” You nodded. The kids whispered amongst themselves, then collectively nodded.

“You can come too.”

“Great.” Like you wouldn't have gone if they'd said no.

You fell behind them, arms crossed against the cold.

The curly haired kid joined you, eyes blinking up intently.

“Are you the girl Steve's having girl problems with?” Well that was curveball that you had no clue how to answer.

“Uh-” You raised an eyebrow. “I wasn't aware he was having girl problems.”

“Oh yea. Big time. Name's Dustin by the way.”

“(Name).” You nodded, smiling. “And I think Steve's been acting weird because of a concussion, not because of girl problems.”

“I mean you're a girl, how would you know anyway? But that would makes sense since he got hit pretty bad by Billy.”

At the mention of Billy, the redhead and only girl of the kids whipped her head around.

“This is Max, Billy’s sister.” Dustin introduced.

“Hi! I'm (Name).” You offered her a smile, but she just turned a worried look back to one of the two other unidentified boys.

“She's his step sister actually.” Dustin amended. “And the shortest one is Will.”

“Oh yea the one that went missing last year.”

“The very same.” Dustin sounded proud. “And Max’s boyfriend here, Lucas. That's all of us. Well- yea. All of us.”

You nodded. So these were the kids Steve had babbled on about that night. They looked to be all good kids.

It was a short walk, and it was you who rang the doorbell. The door swung open to reveal a woman you'd never seen before. Her eyes and hair were honey colored, and she wore it in shiny, pronounced waves like old movie actresses from the 50's you'd seen. But she had a kind face, which was soon marred by a frown.

“Who are you?” Her eyes went from you to the kids behind you.

“I'm (Name). I'm a really close friend of Steve’s. These are also friends of Steve.” You stepped back, giving her a view of who was here. “We're all really really worried.”

The woman sighed, then nodded and opened the door wider. “Come on in.”

She looked younger than you expected for Steve’s mom, which was who she turned out to be.

You all sat in her living room, listening to what exactly happened.

She'd come home, found Steve unconscious and when he wouldn't wake up, she called 911. He was now in the hospital, and she'd been on her way out to see him since she'd gotten a call that he was awake. All the kids had listened intently to her story, and had once again murmured among themselves before thanking her.

 

Mrs. Harrington insisted on feeding the kids a snack of crackers and grapes, before letting them take turns on the phone to call for rides.

An hour later when everyone was sent home, it was just you and Mrs. Harrington.

“Mrs-”

“Oh please darling call me Joan. Mrs. makes me feel old.” She gave you a warm smile.

“Joan.” You corrected, then took a deep breath. “I was wondering if I could come to the hospital with you. To see Steve. I just- I’m really worried-”

“Dear I was about to ask you the same thing. Please, tell me all about yourself on the way. I want to know exactly what Steve has been up to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short exposition chapter, I swear it'll get more interesting soon! Please continue leaving kudos and feel free to write me a comment as well!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...

“So darling, how did you and Steve meet?” Was the first question asked as soon as Mrs. Harrington’s car pulled out of the driveway.

“I think it was- 8th grade year? My mom decided to move us here, she grew up here, and Steve was the first one to ever say anything to me.” The car whizzed past trees and fields, and you remembered back to how Steve had been friends with you until sophomore year, and it hadn’t been until a month ago that you had even started talking to him again.

“Steve’s sophomore year. That was the year he made all varsity sports. So go on, tell me everything!”

The more Mrs. Harrington coaxed out of you, the more at ease you felt. Revealing bits of your life to her, especially edited parts of the past month or so, was almost therapeutic. It felt good to confess how confused Steve made you feel. After telling her about picking Steve up and then visiting him later, she went very quiet, then thanked you for picking up where she’d failed.

You wished you could tell her that you didn’t want to be a mother to her son, you wanted to be an equal to him, you wanted to spend time with him as friends- more than friends.

When your story was finally finished, Mrs. Harrington nodded, her nails tapping the steering wheel.

“It’s nice to see someone care about him. His father never wanted him you know, he’s some high end investor on Wall Street. He took me to fancy parties, that’s why I married him.” She giggled.

You weren’t sure how to react to that, and you didn’t have time to, as Mrs. Harrington pulled into the hospital parking lot.

 

The waiting room was deceiving, pastel wallpaper colored the walls and quiet music murmured in the background. But after the receptionist passed you off to a nurse, the true look of the hospital was revealed. The hall she led you down was white, the floors tiled gray. Everything seemed eerily silent for a hospital, aside from the clacks of Mrs. Harrington’s heels. A door was held open for you, and there was Steve, lying limply on the hospital bed, head propped up by pillows. A monitor beeped in the background, and there were tubes coming out of his arm.

“Honey!” His mother rushed to his side and placed her hand over his. “I was so worried. What’s the diagnosis? Has the doctor told you anything?”

“S’nothing mom. You didn’t even have to bring me to the hospital.” Steve shook his head as much as he was able to. The IV hooked into his arm seemed like a dark cloud looming above him.

“Mrs. Harrington, if you could please come with me-” The nurse who’d let them in took Mrs. Harrington by the arm. “The doctor has information for you.” As the older woman was led away, it was your turn to step forward gingerly.

“Hey Steve.” Your hands fidgeted nervously.

“(Name)? Did my mom drive you?” He frowned. You laughed, not looking at him.

“Oh my god Steve. You end up the in the hospital and the first thing you’re worried about is if I was in the same vehicle as your mother.”

“Hey. Not fair. My mother close to anyone I know is a- a bad situation.” He muttered, raising a hand to gesture at the door Mrs. Harrington had left through. Another laugh rose out of you, but never passed your lips. Instead the smallest of sobs came out.

“Woah- (Name) it’s ok.” His hand was on your arm, pulling you closer to the bed. “Please don’t cry. Please don’t.”

You nodded, yes you should stop crying, but the tears tracing down your cheeks didn’t agree. You felt Steve lace his fingers through yours.

“I swear I’m going to be ok. Come here.” He tried to pull you closer.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry-” You shook your head, pulling your hand away. “Steve, what the fuck happened that night you called me? You promised you’d tell me, but you never did. And whatever happened put you in the hospital!”

“I’ll tell you once I’m out of this fucking hospital bed- I promise. Double promise.” He tried to reassure you. “Hey, come here.” Once again your hands were laced together, and the tears finally ceased. “Hop on up.” He shifted to the side, allowing a space to be made for you to sit next to him. You slid your shoes off and climbed up, crossing your legs underneath you.

“Thanks for visiting in the first place.” He murmured, leaning a head on your shoulder. “No one else has contacted, not even Nancy. I bet they’ve all forgotten about me.”

“The kids remember you.” You offered a smile. “They all biked to your house to check on you today.”

“All of them?”

“I think so, uh-” Your eyebrows scrunched as you tried to recall specific names. “Let’s see, Dustin, Will, Mike, Lucas, and Max.”

“That’s all of em.” You felt him settle more against you. “They staying out of trouble?”

“I think?”

“Max. The girl- did she look like she had any bruises or anything?”

“No. Why?” If you could frown any deeper you would have.

“Good. That’s a relief.” It was if Steve had released a long held breath. At your quizzical look he elaborated. “I think- I think Billy beats her up sometimes.”

“Jesus.” You breathed. “That’s right, Dustin told me Billy was her step brother.”

“Yea you should stay away from him.”

“Well now I have an excuse to.”

“As if you didn’t have one before? You know he’s the reason I’m here.” Steve was beginning to sound more pissed, the longer you talked about him.

“No I didn’t know!” You allowed a hint of annoyance to shade your tone. “You haven’t told me anything!”

“Well I will. Promise me you’ll look after her?” He muttered. “Until I can again?"

“I’m not sure that’s something I can promise- besides she seems like the type who can look after herself.”

“You have a point. They all can look after themselves pretty well.” He admitted. “Except they make the dumbest decisions and run towards danger instead of away from it.”

That brought a genuine chuckle out of you.

 

Meanwhile, Mrs. Harrington covered her mouth in shock, her eyes widening just as her hands reached into her pockets for something.

“As you can see Mrs. Harrington, we discovered your son has a concussion, as well as some kind of degenerative disease in his brain. He has months left.”   
  
Mrs. Harrington was silent, blue eyes flicking rapidly between the doctors sympathetic face and the x-ray. Tears welled at the corners of them, but her voice showed no sign of coming undone.

“How could this have happened?”

  
“While I’m not sure, it seems like the disease was dormant for years, but a recent event triggered it to take advantage of some deficiencies your son has. I’ve taken a sample and some of our best doctors are trying to determine how best to treat it.”   
  
She nodded slowly and whispered “Is there a payphone I can use?” The tears that had gathered traced down her cheeks, marring her makeup slightly.   
  
The doctor nodded. "Would you like us to inform him?"   
  
"No. No of course not. But- give him the strongest stuff you have. The best stuff. I don't care the cost."   
  
The doctor nodded to the nurse, who left through a door leading down a long, white hallway.   
  
Mrs. Harrington was brought into a private waiting area with pay phones. The quarters plunked into the slot, even before she'd sat in the chair and she picked up the phone, her manicured nails tapping nervously. Throughout the conversation her legs continued crossing and uncrossing.   
  
"Hello? Greg. It's your wife. What do you mean ‘why am I calling’, my -our- son’s in the damn hospital!" Her voice was hushed but her tone carried a ruthless edge to it.   
  
"He got beat up at school? All I know is his brain is damaged! That’s all you need to know."   
  
"There is no reason to laugh!"   
  
"I need the files. The files from Hawkins lab! Greg! Yes it's an emergency!"   
  
"Greg my child is in danger!"   
  
"Don't you hang up on me! Greg!"   
  
The room echoed with the phone being slammed down, then the clack of Mrs. Harringtons heels on the tile.   
  
"Everything alright ma'am?" The nurse frowned as the older woman applied another layer of lipstick.   
  
"Yes dear. Just give me papers to sign, so I can bring my baby home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Harrington brings us so many questions, both about herself and about Steve...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooohohohohoooooo boy.....

Steve’s head rested on your thigh, his eyes closed. A conversation had been kept going, the current topic being about what the both of you would do after graduation this spring.   
  
“I’d love to go to college in either Los Angeles or New York, I haven’t decided.” Your face broke into a smile at the thought. “To major in I don’t even know- but I wanna become a writer or an actress.”   
  
“Sounds nice.” Steve stared up at you. “I have three choices. Become a lawyer, doctor, or an investor like my dad.”

“That’s bull. What do you really wanna do?”

“Move to Florida. One of my aunts used to live down there, and I loved going to visit her.” He held his hand up as if picturing the scene.

“Beaches are nice.” You nodded.    
  
"Yea but my grades are shit and if I don’t get them up soon my dad’s gonna beat my ass-”   
  
Both of you looked up as Mrs. Harrington entered the room. Steve shot up abruptly before looking like he regretted it.   
  
"Steve, honey you're coming home today! We’ll need to pick up some meds later." She beamed, stiffly throwing her arms around her son. You took the opportunity to slide off the bed, smoothing your jeans and fixing your shirt.   
  
"I am? And why meds? I've never needed them for concussions before." He looked confused.   
  
"Yes you're coming home, and the doctors say you need the meds to- decrease the risk of infection. No come on, (Name) let's leave to let Steve get changed!" Mrs. Harrington took your hand and led you out of the room. She seemed a little too cheerful.   
  
Steve joined you in the hallway a little later. He looked tired, his face pale and his hair sadly deflated. When Mrs. Harrington had her back turned, you took his hand, squeezing it lightly.   
He offered a small smile back.   
  
  
There were so many things Steve wanted to say to you in that moment as he felt your fingers slide into his, it felt like the ocean waves were crashing over him like that vacation in Florida all those years ago.   
Your smile and reassurance was working better than any of the doctors meds had.   
Dammit he hadn't even been broken up with Nancy for a month and he was already hoping for another relationship?   
  
He decided then to keep it chill, not get too crazy right off the bat, despite all his senses screaming otherwise.   
  
He slipped his hand out of yours and into his pocket, then noticed the purple bruise on his arm from the IV, and he quickly rolled down his sleeves.   
  
The ride home was better than Steve expected, the two of you listening to Mrs. Harrington describe her life in New York and on Wall Street.

When she drove by the pharmacy, he spoke up.

“Hey mom, I thought I needed meds.”

“I have to pick them up from the hospital tomorrow.” She replied curtly.

He exchanged a look with you, the car ride finishing in silence.

You were dropped off first, and Steve saw how nervously you approached the door.   
That's right, not everyone had such lax parents. He hoped you weren't in too much trouble because of him.   
  
Of course when his mom got home she did what she always did when she got back from anything remotely social, down headache medicine chased by a shot of vodka.   
  
It made her mellow and sleepy, and Steve swore she gave him a possible semblance of affection in this hazes.   
  
According to her, his dad would be home by the end of the week. He was informed of this while walking her to bed while he stroked his cheek and told him what a brave and strong boy he was, and how she loved him so much.   
  
Fantastic. His dad was the last person he wanted to see.   
  
Steve Harrington did not sleep easy that night, his head hurting violently, and haunting visions of demodogs lunging at him in his dreams. But when he woke at 3am, you weren’t there, and he fell back against the pillows, feeling the dull ache in his head.   
  
The next day his mother refused to let him go to school, instead bringing him along back to the hospital and picking up several small bottles. They now sat in a KFC in silence, his mother barely touching any of the food.   
  
He really had no clue why she made him go with her. Her nails tapped things with an underlying anxiety that worried him. But she kept the smile plastered to her face as she watched him eat.   
  
Back home, it was another two shots of vodka and another sleeping pill and she was out cold for the afternoon.   
  
He sat on the couch, watching tv and hoping you would drop by like you had a couple days ago.   
  
The phone rang, and he leapt at it, hoping it was you.   
  
"Mrs. Harrington?" Dustins familiar voice asked from the other end.   
  
"Why you calling my mom Dustin?" Steve frowned.   
  
"STEVE? Oh my god! Steve!" Dustin yelled into the phone. "Guys! Guys Steve's home!" There were muffled yells from beyond the phone speaker. Steve couldn't help an amused grin from spreading across his face, and he pressed his temple.   
  
"Everyone ok over there?" Steve asked.   
  
"Steve! You're on speaker!" Mikes voice filled his ear this time, somehow distinguishable over the clamor.   
  
"Alright! Everyone shut up! Hey! Shitheads! Shut up!" Steve took control, hushing them all. "One at a time, Dustin, go."   
  
"Why did you go to the hospital?"   
  
"Passed out."   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Mike spoke second.   
  
"I just have a concussion. I'm fine. I'll be able to pick up you shits from school tomorrow."   
  
"Should you be driving with a concussion?" God, Steve swore Lucas was the only one of them with any common sense besides Max. The two were made for each other.   
  
"I play 3 varsity sports Lucas, concussions are normal."   
  
The conversation continued, and after hearing from all 4 of the boys, Steve wrapped it up by telling them he needed to rest or he wouldn't be able to give them a ride. Dustin called him a wimp, and Steve half-heartedly threatened a concussion on him. The call ended, and Steve realized Max had been worryingly absent from the call.   
  
If he wasn't there to pick her up, that meant she either got a ride home from one of the boys. And if they hadn't been with her, then that meant Billy had picked her up.   
  
Billy pissed him off. From the way he treated Max, to the fact he'd put Steve in the hospital, and finally that he had tried to get with you.   
  
'She's not yours.' Steve reminded himself. You were allowed to do whatever you want and Steve had no say in it.   
  
God he needed a drink. But even Steve Harrington wasn't stupid enough to mix alcohol with whatever drugs he was taking.   
  
The phone rang again and he picked it up, half expecting Dustin again.   
  
"Steve?"   
  
"(Name). Oh my god."   
  
"Hey. Sorry I didn't call earlier. I am grounded till I graduate I swear." He could practically hear you rolling your eyes. "But. I'm home alone and figured that it was worth a shot to call you."   
  
"Well hey you graduate in like 6 months anyway. Yea I've been dragged around by my mom all day." He sighed, sinking into a chair. "She's still acting really weird, and she even called my dad. Meaning I'll also be grounded till I graduate when he gets home."   
  
"Damn. I might be able to get them to let me come by for a bit tomorrow if I give you the schoolwork you missed."   
  
"Please?" He wished he didn't sound desperate.   
  
"Will do."   
  
  
You hadn't even been talking for a minute and Steve had already brought a smile to your face.   
  
When you'd gotten home, your parents had alternated lecturing you, and your vehicle privileges had been taken away, and phone privileges, and you weren't allowed to listen to music or watch tv for a month.   
  
You had had a frustrating afternoon, fighting with homework and staring at the ceiling in silence for hours. You'd been silently overjoyed when your parents announced they were going grocery shopping. That meant a couple of hours of freedom.   
  


“Meds helping you at all?” Concern laced your voice.

“Uh, I don’t know. I’ve never needed so many meds for a concussion before.”

“What are they giving you?” You frowned. You heard rustling as Steve went to grab the bottles.

“That’s weird.” He frowned. “Neither of them have names. Only HLB-001 and HLB-002. Wait-”

You scrawled the names on the back of your hand as he read them aloud to you. If you had been mildly concerned before, you now were full on stressing.

“Steve you have to stop taking them. Ask your mom-”

“Shit.” He swore.

“Steve what’s going on-” You stood suddenly.

“The bottles say “Hawkins Lab” on them. I gotta go.”

“Don’t hang up on me!”

“I’ll- uh- drop by later. And explain later.” The phone clicked on the other end. You groaned in frustration and fell back into the chair, slamming the phone down.

You wanted to hop into your car and drive right to the Harringtons and force Steve to explain this mess, but your parents had your keys.

Speaking of parents, you heard the whirring of the engine signaling the return of them. Before they could come in the house you sprinted up the stairs away from the phone.

“(Name)!? Come put the groceries away and help me with dinner!” Your mom yelled.

You sighed and spun on your heel to join her in the kitchen, where you were met with the usual barrage of questions.   
  


Greg Harrington flew in at Indianapolis Airport that night, checking into a hotel with the intent to pick up his car from the garage the next morning.

In his carry on, a manilla folder was stashed, a folder he took out once he was sat on the plush hotel duvet.

After checking the room for cameras and bugs of course.

The first paper in the file was a report, the heading of which read MKULTRA, covered by the “classified” stamp.

The next few papers were detailed information about subjects, but the last few were reports on the disorders and diseases of whatever had happened to these subjects. And the final pages were details of the drugs used.

This file wasn't supposed to exist. 

This file broke numerous laws and codes, and could condemn several of the names authoring these reports.

Men had died for this file to be in his possession. And why on earth his wife wanted it all of sudden when her kid ends up in the hospital was a mystery to Greg Harrington.

But he had his own reasons to return to Hawkins, Indiana, most of them due to news about Hawkins Lab being shut down and taken over by the government. His ID card should take care of any clearance issues.

His phone rang. He already knew who it was.

“Hello Greg.” The voice was smooth and cold, yet all too familiar to Harrington.

“Hello Brenner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steve's parents are an ever unraveling mystery  
> stay tuned.....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes places

“How the fuck are you still alive and kicking even after they busted you?” Despite his chuckle, Greg Harrington adjusted his tie with shaking fingers.

“I could say the same for you.” Brenner’s tone held no amusement. “Must be hard to keep up on Wall Street with charges from the federal government.”

“Everyone’s got criminal history up there, I fit right in.” At least his voice was steady.

“I’m led to believe you have something of mine.”

“Brenner, it’s property of the governments. Not yours. And I have clearance to have it in my possession.”

“Clearance that can easily be revoked. As well as other certain privileges that can be revoked if you fail to comply.”

“You wouldn’t-” Greg’s eyes narrowed.

“The file Harrington.” Brenner’s voice remained unwavering. “I’ll send in someone to set up a time and a place. The transfer won’t happen in person, I’m still- recovering.”

“Yea. Not happening.”

“Don’t run from me Harrington-” The receiver clicked as Greg Harrington hung it up quickly, glancing around nervously. Why on earth did Joan need those papers? Something with Steve?

He picked the phone up and dialed his wife.

  
  


His dad called, he knew from the way his mother stiffened after answering. An argument was inevitable.

“Greg did you get me the file?” She demanded.

Steve dashed up to his room, picking up the line so he could hear.

“Joan there’s someone after me! Brenner!”

“Brenner’s the reason we’re in this mess!”

“No, Joan, YOU’RE the reason we’re in this mess!”

“It’s not my fault your son got beat up!”

“You know exactly what I mean!” His father was spewing pure rage, and his mother retaliated with a viciousness that used to upset Steve, but only made him weary now.

“This is your son we’re talking about! And I need that file to see if there’s any way for him to live till graduation!”

A shiver went down Steve’s spine. What the hell was she talking about? What was in that stupid file?

“He’s hardly our son, he’s your fucking pet project because you wanted a special kid!"

“How. Dare. You. He is our son. And he needs us.” His mother was crying, sobbing, and slammed the phone down. The line went dead. It was all Steve could do to keep from dropping it.

His mind felt like several cinder blocks had just been dropped onto it, and he felt a crushing weight on his heart and lungs.

He was trapped, under the rubble of his parents failed marriage and this information about himself. His mother’s pet project? He was supposed to be a “special kid”?

Needless to say, Steve did not get any sleep that night.

 

The next morning he ditched school, instead pulling up to the police station. Luckily the man he was looking for was also just pulling in.

“Hopper!”

“What do you want kid?”

  
  


“So you mean to tell me Greg fuckin Harrington is in on this lab bullshit?” Jim Hopper stared across the booth of the restaurant at the Harrington kid.

“Yea. And there’s something wrong with me I guess. My dad said my mom wanted a “special” kid. Like the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Hey. Language. And I don’t fucking know. And unless you suspect your dad is into some actually illegal shit I won’t have probable cause to search your house looking for that file.”

Steve groaned, running a hand through his hair. “Look, all I know is that I’m on some weird fucking meds for my concussion and the label says from Hawkins Lab.”

“I’d love to look through the files but the US Gov took everything from my office when they took over the lab.” Hopper glanced down at the kids untouched plate. They’d moved to the diner when Steve started spilling the story right there in the precinct parking lot. Steve was too agitated to eat however.

“Hopper I don’t want to fucking die. If I get you that damn file will you know what to do with it?”

“Listen here kid. I’m not telling you to get me shit. But, Friday night I do need a babysitter, and if you happened to have the file, I’ll take a look at it after I get back.”

Steve nodded, then seemed to notice his food and started on it.

Hopper sighed. This mess was far from over.

  
  


Jane Hopper sat straight backed and cross legged in front of the tv, the blindfold over her face.

She was checking on Mike again.

Hopper promised her she would see him in a month, when he got out on winter break.

She took a step forward, and was in the in between place. She reached forward, breathing slow and concentrating on calling Mike to her.

Something stuck out. Something wasn’t right.

The person in the distance wasn’t Mike.

The figure paced back and forth.

“Steve.” Jane whispered. Mike had told her about Steve.

Something wasn’t right.

She frowned. His hair flipped to the side, and Jane gasped.

The very back of his head was split, and beneath the scalp, Steve’s flesh was withering, crumbling, rotting.

Jane gasped, and reached out for him. It was sticky, and she retracted her hand, feeling her mind return to her body.

 

“Jane?” Hopper’s voice sounded from behind her. The blindfold was removed, and Jane stared at her hand.

“Steve.”

“What about him?” Hopper switched the TV off, then watched Jane stand and scrub at her hand. She blanked. Word. She needed a word.

She ran to the bookshelf, until she found a kids anatomy book gifted to her by the Byers.

Hopper was over her shoulder in an instant, watching her flip through the book.

She found a picture of a brain, and pointed. “Steve.”

“Yea, Steve’s got a brain. In there somewhere.” Hopper nodded, then remembered what the kid had said about his concussion.

“No. Brain. Bad.” She shook her head.

“Yea he’s got something wrong with his head.” Hopper nodded. “How did you find out?”

“Travel.” She shrugged.

“Yea you gotta stop doing that. Your nose is bleeding again.” He sighed, getting her a tissue.

Jane shut the book, the familiar feeling of fear beginning to seep into her bones again.

 

Steve Harrington if I ever see you in person again I'm going to kick you until you answer my questions.

No that wouldn't work, you sighed. You'd just have to ask him.

But it had tortured you all evening, the bottles from Hawkins Lab.

 

You knew vaguely about why your dad had come back to Hawkins, but you tried prying more out of him after dinner.

"So dad, what's up with all the military at the old Hawkins lab? Some kids at school were talking about it."

"Nothing sweetheart, there's just some old government stuff that someone left behind that needs clearing out. And I figured I'd supervise since Hawkins is my home anyway."

"So- you don't know anything about what went on inside the lab?"

"(Name) it was just an energy plant, I think they researched bio fuels or bio energy or some science mumbo jumbo like that. Don't you have homework?"

"So they didn't make any drugs?"

"No honey, it was just a research facility. Go do your homework."

"What kind of research?"

"I just told you, energy research."

"(Name), leave your father alone!" Your mother called from the kitchen. Small house, everyone could hear everything.

"Fine. Goodnight dad." You exchanged a brief hug, then retreated to your room.

You'd have to wait till the next time you saw Steve before you'd get any information.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive after being demotivated and resurrected !

**Author's Note:**

> So this was 100% pure self indulgence enjoy


End file.
